


My Little Star

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Fatherhood, Robotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: She was his greatest creation yet, he mused.





	My Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> So this gets into headcanon territory, but hey, what fanmade backstory doesn't? I have more WIPs in the works exploring Obake's past and his relationship with Trina, but who knows when they'll come out. But I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (Also, all my BH6:TS fics are only canon compliant for season one. Everything else is mine, I don't care where the series is going beyond that with them - if anywhere - I'm sticking to my headcanons and interpretations. Just letting you know in case the show ever decides to reference their relationship again.)

At last, the project was complete. All she needed now was to be activated, and Obake would have his little girl. He stepped back from her lifeless - no, perhaps it was more like sleeping - body to admire his work from a short distance.

This had been an unusual project for him; he hadn't built anything for personal gain in years. Everything since his Jayne's death had been for his plans, for his new world, how to achieve this goal of his one day. Yet he'd spent nearly as long researching, experimenting, and discovering how to build her, his new child, and it was all out of love. He had built her out of love.

'Obake' was the name he had he had ripped from his previous one, Bob Aken, a fitting word for his transformation, but he had not forgotten who he used to be. He had not forgotten his old life in favor of the future he planned to forge.

Had his Jayne lived, he would not be here; Obake would not exist because he would have never stopped taking his medication out of grief, and never found such liberation without those blasted pills. As much as he cherished his new found freedom, he would never say her death had been worth it. Her death had never been worth it. (She should have stood beside him in his new world, she should be here, not dead, _his wife did not deserve to DIE._ )

If his Jayne had lived, they would still be living at home in their modest Victorian, she would still be running her humble restaurant, and perhaps they would have woken up this morning with a child nestled between them under the covers. They had planned to start trying before her untimely demise, after all.

Despite it all, it was a life he still sometimes longed for.

Jayne was gone, though, unfortunately, and for all his genius, he could not bring her back from the dead. She may have adored the book, the first thing they had bonded over as children, but he was no Frankenstein; he could not reach beyond death's veil to find her. Perhaps someday, in his new world, someone would discover a way. That day was far off, however, assuming it would ever happen.

What he could do, on the other hand, was do what he had always done: push the boundaries of his chosen field. She may not technically be Jayne's daughter, by blood or choice, but she would be the child he should have had with her. If not theirs, then at least she would be his little girl, and she would take after Jayne just as much as, if not more so than, him.

In the end, he liked the design he had gone with for his daughter. She was long limbed and lithe like he had been as a boy, and had his sky blue irises and his chin. Her eyeshape, nose, and general face shape were all Jayne. Her hair was recessive; both he and Jayne had had black hair, but were each heterozygous for brown. She looked like a mix of them, he thought.

He had chosen to start her life at age seven. He had no desire to care for a robotic infant, and if they had conceived that year, he and his Jayne would likely have a six or seven year old by now.

Her AI would mimic that of a human child's brain, and develop on track with one's as she aged. Her body, meanwhile, would grow the same as a human's until she reached adulthood. That had been the more difficult part, figuring out how to alter metal to expand like bone, and alter her outer layer's stem cells to stay strong and healthy and develop with age without nutrients, but he had done it. She would need regular maintenance as she grew up to make certain she was developing right and her parts weren't stalling or breaking (those would have to be repaired or replaced), but he considered that comparable to trips to a doctor's office.

When his new world was firmly in place, perhaps he would show those who were left how he had accomplished this massive, impressive feat. Daughter or not, she was several globe changing breakthroughs in one body. Obake was pleased with himself.

Ah, but more importantly, he was swelling with fatherly pride. This was his child, the child he and his Jayne should have had. He already loved her immensely, he knew.

When they had discussed trying, they had also discussed names. One in particular they had both liked for a girl was Trina. It was a beautiful name. Fitting, for a beautiful daughter. And beautiful his little daughter certainly was.

She was his greatest creation yet, he mused. One day, he would build a star to start his new world, one so great it would topple the old. He supposed, in a way, she was already the star of his personal life, a great achievement that represented the world that could have been. And she was his beautiful little girl. Pet names for children weren't uncommon.

"My little star," he murmured, reaching out to stroke her small jawline between his index finger and thumb. "It's time to bring you to life. I have no doubt you'll shine brightly."

And shine brightly she did.

**Author's Note:**

> If the show can have mixing all the periodic elements together making glob monsters, I can have robots that grow up. :)
> 
> I chose to make Trina's outer layer organic since Obake wanted a daughter as human as possible in my headcanons, and because robotics genius Hiro never picked up on the fact she wasn't human, even when they were touching (ex. the kiss on the cheek).
> 
> Edit: Ooo, I forget to mention this. You know that abandoned restaurant and deli Obake uses in season one? I headcanon that used to be his wife's and since she's dead, he owns the property now. Not that he uses it for it's original purpose anymore.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
